kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Resolution of The White Knight!
is the thirty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Kamen Rider Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100 since its appearance in as Kamen Rider True Brave's Level 50 form. Synopsis Ex-Aid finally went Muteki and was able to beat Cronus! Masamune, who does not like the fact that Ex-Aid was able to attain a power that exceeded his control, angrily forces Hiiro to work for him as he claims Saki as a hostage! Brave forcibly renews his resolution, and this time he is able to transform into Legacy Gamer Level 100! Emu is more confused than ever, while Taiga is the only one who truly understands just how painful Hiiro's decision truly is... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Gashacon Bugvisor II/Buggle Driver II Voice, : Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 99, Muteki Gamer: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 100: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Level 0: *Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99: *Kamen Rider Poppy: *Kamen Rider Cronus, Kaiden Bugster: *Graphite Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **Brave ***Taddle Legacy **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Lazer Turbo ***Bakusou Bike **Para-DX ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual **Poppy ***Toki Meki Crisis **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Gamer Level 99, Muteki Gamer **Brave ***Legacy Gamer Level 100 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Lazer Turbo ***Bike Gamer Level 0 **Para-DX ***Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 **Poppy ***Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β, Taddle Legacy **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike, Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 94 **'Games Cleared': Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bang Bang Shooting, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, DoReMiFa Beat, Giri Giri Chambara, Jet Combat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Shakariki Sports **'Gashatrophies in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, Jet Combat, Shakariki Sports, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat *'Video Game References in this episode:' **''to be added'' *The opening sequence now has Kiriya changed into his normal appearance wearing his red jacket, with his background fully colored yellow. Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer has also been added into the opening sequence, appearing in front of Maximum Gamer. *This is the first episode where Taiga wields the Gashacon Magnum outside of his Rider form in the TV series. *First reappearance of Kamen Rider Poppy since Cronus's debut. External Links *Toei TV's official episode guide for White knightの覚悟！ References Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid episodes Category:New Form Episode